Chances are
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: AU spin of the end of 119. Stefan catches Elena trying to stab him with the vervain dart and makes it known he isn't happy about it.


**Chances are**.

Omg, like I've had people at my throat for like a week for this fic, and finally, IT IS HERE!:) *cough* I do still think the girls at FF are going to murder me for this, but anyway, I dedicate this to my Lynn, who was patient with me earlier when I was trying to finish it. I love you darling.

The monster inside of him had taken over; as she peered into the blackness of his irises, she no longer saw the gentle boy she had fallen in love with. No, now she saw the image of a demon – the true Stefan. Elena didn't know whether or not to believe that it was truly happening, and that this wasn't just some sick twisted dream that she would wake up from moments after the incident. But somehow, watching him pace the room in an angry fit, throwing his hands up in the air and denying her every comforting word made it all the more obvious she was far from dreaming.

"Don't get any closer," it wasn't just another saying, it was a demand. He sounded anxious, and that made her nervous, but she held her breath and edged closer anyway. They had gotten this far in their relationship to just throw it all away with his new obsession to a different kind of blood? She didn't fucking think so. She watched his eyes darken as she kept edging closer to his body; she was testing him, as if she didn't trust him – which, after the stunt he pulled with Amber, she had no reason to.

"I'm not going to let this happen to you." She spoke clearly, which surprised her. She had never been so scared and yet calm in her life. She was scared of what he could do to her, what she knew he wanted to do to her, but she trusted him enough to know that the real Stefan, buried deep under the blood lust wouldn't dare to hurt her, or cause harm to her.

"Stop!" He was becoming more agitated by the moment, and his desire for the blood that ran under her soft skin was growing. As much as he tried to fight back the urge, he felt his fangs extend and threaten to pierce through his skin. Turning away from her, his hand clenched into a fist and he tried to focus on anything but the thick desire for the blood that ripped through his soul.

"Stefan, I'm not going to give up on you, I believe in you." Her words were beginning to tick him off, because all he heard was the dull sensation of blood as it coursed through her veins. Hissing angrily, he leapt toward the spot where she stood, yelling 'stop' as he pushed her into the wall.

It all happened in a quick motion; one moment she was staring at him angrily pacing back and forth, screaming at her, and the next moment her back was pressed uncomfortably his dresser while he yelled at her. She shook violently at his sudden disposition, but she was trapped in his arms and his hardened gaze. He pounded the dresser right next to her left ear and her mouth gaped open.

_You did this_, she reminded herself. _You made him drink the blood, this is your fault. And now there's no way to undo it._ But she knew there was. Damon had casually sent her a few here and there during the pageant, but she had ignored them all. Damon was once the same monster his brother was now, and the fact that he thought she would completely ignore that and side with him made it all the more obvious to Elena that he was completely stupid.

_Stefan will get through this_, she told herself, but she wasn't exactly sure where the sudden boost of confidence was coming from. After seeing all that, seeing the way he had handled her, she still believed in him. _And to be honest, that was.. kinda sexy_.

They stood like that, his face falling from the pissed off monster, and for a moment she wondered if the real Stefan had won over the battle. But the lust that had coated his eyes was still there, still mocking her; reminding her that she had done the wrong approach with revealing this monster inside of Stefan. _It's all your fault_, her conscience reminded her. And maybe it was, but it had helped the man she loved, helped him survive. The fact that he was standing there right now was because of her. How could he just think that she could give that all away?

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, breaking into her thoughts. He had an awful way of doing that, but at that moment, she didn't mind at all. Her heart beat quickly, pounding against her chest. It sounded like it was threatening to beat through her ribcage and reveal itself on the outside of her flesh. She hadn't realized how scared she was of the monster that Stefan had become until that moment there. With that being said, she had also never been so turned on in her eighteen years of life.

"I don't know what's happening to me." He muttered into her neck, letting out a strangled sob. Elena was pushed helplessly against the board, and she felt her breathing excel in a staccato rhythm as he pushed further into her, his sudden stiff erection pushing into her stomach.

She moved her arm up to cup the back of his neck, leaning her cheek against his hair as she tried to ignore the presence of the stiffened area. She was supposed to be mad at him; he had come so close to revealing himself that evening. _Too_ close. Exhaling a sharp breath, she felt him tighten the space between them once more. "It's okay," she managed to choke out, her fingers weaving through the tiny hairs on the back of his head. "It's okay Stefan, its okay."

But it wasn't okay. After all that he had done this evening, she couldn't quite comprehend why she was the one comforting him, all the while trying to ignore the obvious pleasure he had in the embrace. She could hear the shuffling of Damon's feet down the stairs; he was eagerly listening, awaiting for her to stab the monster that called him Stefan with the vervain dart that was hidden by the fabric of her shirt and jeans. Her hand moved down to grab it, but Stefan's hand was too fast.

Before she could comprehend what was going on, the dart was removed from her pocket and thrown across the room. Her arms were pinned above her head and his face was violently close to hers. From beyond the lust that painted his irises black, she could see the boy she had fallen in love with. A smirk suddenly occupied his lips, and all remains of the boy were gone. No, all Elena saw in the black pit of his eyes was lust and want.

He leaned in, turning her head to the left with the side of his own, and for a moment, she thought her heart would stop. All indications lead to the same conclusion, and she wondered if she should have kicked and screamed. However, she did not do anything, only stood there and let him take as much of her as he could possibly want. This was not something she was used to; having a vampire so dependent off of her blood, but as he pulled away, the veins rimming his eyes, she knew that was exactly what he wanted.

Nevertheless, he was resisting, and she could not figure out why. "I don't understand why you would risk your humanity for me," he said softly, his free hand leaning to cup her cheek while his other securely remained against her wrists. She forced out a breath and then forced another one back in; suddenly aware of everything that was coming down.

She was feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen she was receiving, and the fact that he had now stopped any movement whatsoever helped her none. "Because I love you, and because I know that deep down inside, this isn't you, Stefan," she said softly, her eyes searching through his again.

Watching, as his eyes grew dark again and the clutch around her tighten; Elena forced another breath through her red lips. Stefan listened to her heartbeat, the pulsing of the blood and licked his lips, his fangs extending. _This wasn't going as planned,_ Elena thought, looking slightly frightened at the monster as it revealed itself. _This isn't Stefan,_ she reminded herself, but it sounded like she was just trying to convince herself that, rather than speaking anything near the truth.

Before she could attempt to push him away, she felt his mouth against hers, his teeth violently scraping against her lower lip. She felt instantly light headed, her heart pumping quicker with each chaste kiss; his fangs begged to pierce through the skin of her lips, but he held back, his arms entangling themselves with her limbs and lifting her up, throwing her against the bed. His eyes still had not lost their dark aura, and she noticed that as he pulled away, smirking ever so slightly as he began to kiss down her neck.

His fangs were still there, and the closer he got to her pulse point, the faster it ran. She was never scared of him – being _scared_ of Stefan was absurd. He would never hurt her.. or at least she hoped he wouldn't. Lately she was aware of the change in Stefan, and she knew that it was all her fault, no matter how much he dismissed her about it. Feeling his lips move from the base of her neck to the top of her neck, Elena allowed another forced breath in and out of her lips, watching his every move.

The beauty beneath him flabbergasted him; no matter how fast her heart pumped the blood, he swore to himself that he would not lose control. No, not now – Elena squirmed between his kisses; he smirked with delight and kisses around her right breast, his opposite hand claiming the opposite one its prisoner above the fabric. She groaned lightly and threw her pelvic area up into his own area, causing his own mouth to pop open in surprise, uttering an unintelligible noise.

Sliding his hands down her side roughly, he threw them under the first layer – her sweater, tugging it over her head and discarding it to the side with ease. He briefly glanced at the undershirt that accompanied, and threw that over her head as well, leaving her chest bare with the exception of the thin bra she wore.

Elena looked up at him intently, her eyes widened in shock of his actions. The other Stefan was so careful and concise all the time, making sure she was touched in the right spots at the right time. This one, however, took no time in undressing her upper half before moving to her lower, leaving her in only her bra and panties, and leaving him fully dressed. She pouted her lower lip outward, lifting her hands to attempt to assist him in removing his own clothes when her hands were thrust up over her head, his right hand pinning them down.

"Be patient, love," his teeth were grazing across the valley between her breasts as he hooked the fabric that connected each side and ripped it off. "Have you never heard that patience is a virtue?" He asked again, quirking an eyebrow as he released the grip on her wrists, placing his hand underneath her body, pulling her down so that she was lying beneath him completely.

She nodded numbly, suddenly aware of the cold of the room; her nipples hardened and she shivered. Her mind wasn't in the right place right now, and instead of giving him crap and telling him to go off, she moved with his every touch. She was a prisoner to his every move, and he continued to show her that with every teasing graze of skin. As she felt his weight shift slightly, she opened her eyes slightly and watched him push the button of her jeans from its slot and pull the zipper down.

He could tell that she was watching him; he slowed his movements down slightly and felt her squirm, telling him in silent Morse code exactly what she wanted. They were so intimately and sexually bound that he knew exactly what she wanted when she silently begged for it. It was something that they shared; now along with their blood. They ran through each others veins now.

Pressing the palm of his hand against the uncovered part of her hips, he pressed them back down against the bed and removed her pants, tossing them casually over his shoulder. She pouted at the fact that he was still fully clothed and the only thing that separated him from her was a thin layer of fabric and reached to try to fix that, only to get her hands pinned down once more. Stefan glanced down at her, the lust look still painting a glossy look over his eyes.

"I said, be good." He spoke with authority and she nodded. "If I let go of your hands, do you promise not to touch until I let you?" He asked and she bit her down on her lip. How could she just sit there and not touch? _Unfortunately, I wasn't around when self control was found_, she thought and watched his lips curve into a smirk and begin to kiss down her neck, silently insisting she didn't question why he had smirked after she had thought that.

His lips descended her chest again, stopping at the top of her belly button and pulling his head away. She resisted the urge to beg his lips to fall back against her sweaty skin and sink her fingers into the pillow above her head, clinging desperately to the fabric.

Then, before her eyes, he was gone in a flash. She lifted herself up urgently, glaring around the room for any sign of his presence. He'd done this before, earlier that week, except he'd crashed against her wall. She was actually surprised that he had only left a dent, to be honest, they were paper thin and easy enough for a vampire to bust through, or so she thought.

When he returned into her view, his clothes were gone and he was completely naked for her eyes, which was becoming quite the distraction. He kneeled back down on the bed and glanced briefly up at her.

He grabbed onto her hips and shoved them lightly apart, head dipping down between the areas of her pleasure spot. Involuntarily, her hips rose to meet the tip of his tongue, which brushed continuously back and forth against her clit, teasing and sucking for good measure. He pushed her backside against the bed while doing so, licking the juices from her already wet pussy. Stefan had to bite back a groan at the wetness, knowing he'd done that to her.

She watched, losing herself to the deep ecstasy more and more as the moments passed. Slowly, he slid a finger through the tight and wet walls, watching her hiss in pleasure and then stop completely. His head bolted up to see the mixed pleasure-pain in her features and he stopped moving as well, causing a groan to omit from her tightly pressed lips. "Did I hurt you?" He pressured the sudden change in his mood not at all noticed by her. Shaking her head quickly, she lifted her hips up again, and he bit against his lip, fighting the urge to shove his hand entirely in there.

She was so tight, so innocent, and she writhed under his fingertips. She was all his, and he had a inner plan of making sure that she remembered that forever.. and ever.

Thrusting another finger into the tight slit, he heard her gasp in the same mix of pleasure-pain as before. She was _beyond_ tight, even though they hadn't exactly had an abstinent relationship. He waited a moment or two for her to become adjusted to the feeling before he continued his slow ministrations of rubbing the tip of his tongue against her clit and pushing his fingers in and out. _In and out, in and out, in and out_ – she writhed again at the slight speed increase, throwing her head back and moaning his name.

Foreplay had never been the type of thing that he enjoyed, especially with Elena. She had this way of making it extremely difficult for anyone to keep holding on – one of the many things that separated her from his vampire ex girlfriend. She drove him _insane_ with every look that she gave him, and now was no different.

Pumping his fingers now freely through her pussy, he groaned and leaned in, nibbling against the area of her pleasure point and heard her scream. His head quickly lifted up and he froze, terrified again that he had hurt the only person who had ever truly loved him. However, her eyes were closed, and her mouth gaped open in the moment of ecstasy lift, and she was lifting her hips furiously, silently demanding that he finish what he had started. She didn't look like she was in pain, but the way she had yelled out so furiously at him made him wonder what exactly she had done. Humans were so different compared to his kind that it made learning about them a completely new experience.

"Don't… stop," she panted, lifting her hips as far as she could, her head thrown back against the ivory pillows. He wasn't even sure if he had the strength to deny her of she wanted anymore. She was so perfect, and so _his_ that it made him want to please her all the more, and as much as he could.

Elena furiously pushed her hips up further, allowing them practically to rest against his upturned chin. How dare he just ride her up and then sink her down? He hadn't exactly said no, of course, but she had a feeling at any moment he would be on the ground and she would have to clean herself up and finish what she started. Her mind trailed to what exactly what was for a moment before she felt his teeth graze her clit and his fingers begin once more, and suddenly, the rest of the world and it's existence all went up into flames – or at least, it could have, and she wouldn't have given a damn.

The stench of her drenched curls was becoming potent, and he knew that she wouldn't have the strength, much like himself, to hold on to his teasing much longer. He pushed her leg further away from it's opposite and dove his fingers deeper into her core until she was writhing below him again, and the bubble of ecstasy popped. Elena arched her back up and screamed his name, causing the smirk on his face to elongate.

He pulled his face and fingers away from her slowly as he watched her chest pump up and down rapidly, her breath in small pants of air. She smiled lazily up at him as soon as she realized he was staring. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest; it felt so close to his ears, and he had to stop and think about something in order to keep control of the situation.

"I will never get tired of that." She smiled, her chest still heaving up and down.

He chuckled in return, kissing across the valley of her breasts. "Let's not get you too tired then," he murmured urgently, grabbing her hips and leaning them at an angle, thrusting slowly into her.

There was nothing really that could have explained that moment. A brief, but pleasurable hit in her lower stomach as his member slipped past her entrance. She exhaled a deep breath, running her hands over his shoulder blades and down his back, her breath hallowing into light pants of rough air. In spite of his early attitude toward her trying to take him down, he moved slowly in and out of her, increasing the painfulness of his overly large size in her tight vagina. She just wanted so badly to beg him to move faster and ride it out quickly, but she had lost her breath moments before upon his forced entrance.

He kissed her pulse point as he continued to push slowly in and out. She let out a deep moan, arching her back, silently begging once more for him to speed up. He gently ran his fingers up her neck and cupped her cheek. "If I let you push me too far I might not keep control," he murmured and kissed her gently, pushing in her tight area further, feeling it spread and sheath around his cock.

"I trust you." She hoped that it would be enough for him to trust her back, but the distraught look in his eyes didn't leave. He had become so careful in spite of his controlling thirst earlier. She supposed the new position that they were in now made it all the more obvious to Stefan that he had to be careful with her.

But she lay helpless under his body, pinned under his grip. The veins under his eyes had only deepened since the beginning of their lovemaking, and she ran her fingertips over them in a brief moment of hope that her touch would calm him down. When it didn't, however, she sighed and tilted her neck. "I trust you," she repeated, hearing him intake a sharp breath of air.

"Are you sure?" He seemed as if he wasn't sure about it himself; he'd already bitten her willingly the week before, and because of that intake of human blood, she had tried to shoot him with a vervain dart. He didn't want to risk it, but her pulsing blood was so hard to resist that as soon as he felt her nod her head, his teeth were sunk into a vein in her neck.

He felt her tense against the feeling, and he had meant to pull away and stop, but the taste of her blood invaded his mouth and he fought to keep control. This was what was tearing him apart inside - not just her blood, either. And she was giving it to him willingly. She was so trusting of him, in spite, what she had saw of him that it made him all the more guilty that he just felt like draining her. Pulling his head away, he licked his lips gently and reached over, grabbing a stray letter opener from the side. She watched as he slit his skin and arched her eyebrow.

"You don't have to take too much, and actually, I don't think you should." Remembering the time when Damon had threatened her life over the Grimwar, Stefan did not want to take any precautions. He bent down and met her halfway as she wrapped her arms around his upper chest and suckled on the slit, crying in pleasure as it seeped down her throat.

As she pulled away, blood messily smeared across her lips, he bent down and kissed her gently, grabbing her hips and sliding his cock into the shallow depths of her tight vagina. She let out a guttural moan and clung to him. He pulled out and pressed back in, continuing this process until he was fully sheathed within the depths.

He started out slow, trying to keep control and not pound into her with all of his strength. As much as he wanted to and knew, she wouldn't mind if he tried, he didn't want to hurt her. As she lifted her hips up slightly, begging that he give her more than what she was getting, he sighed and slowly sped up, gripping onto her hips. When she wasn't satisfied with that, he gave up a little bit of control and started to pound into her.

Her nails scratched down his rock hard skin as he gripped onto her hips and thrust into her repetitively. "You," he started, throwing her leg over his shoulder and scooting closer as the other one wrapped around his back. "Are," he panted again, thrusting his hips closer to hers, deepening the amount of space he was occupying inside of her. "Mine." He finalized, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in quickly, causing her peak for the second time that evening; hearing her scream and tighten her walls around his shaft was all that he could take and he too climaxed, collapsing down beside her.

Turning almost instantly to face her again on his side, he gently lifted his arm and cupped her cheek, kissing her slowly but filling it with all the passion he had in his heart. "I love you," she murmured as he pulled away, and he rubbed his nose against hers, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you," he said, pecking her lips again and sliding his hand down to wrap around her waist. "Oh, and," he motioned toward the dart on the other side of the room, but still in his view. "Don't ever try that again. I'm not here to hurt you, Elena, as long as you don't try to hurt me back."

She giggled sleepily and curled into his chest. "Mhm, promise." She murmured again, yawning. It only took her a few moments to fall to sleep, safe in his arms.

Closing his eyes, Stefan frowned and listened to Damon downstairs, throwing things around. "You're not going to get me, Brother." He said aloud; "not this time – not ever."

And as he leaned and pulled the covers fully over both of their bodies, he smirked again. "Remember, Damon, self centered psychopaths never win."

Badum.

Ahh, it's been so long since I wrote smut. I'm kinda rusty x)

I hope ya'll like it. :D


End file.
